


Cold Communication

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was Len hated more than being called a hero, it was Rip Hunter. Len knew real heroes, ones that had sacrificed so much to help out others. Rip wasn’t a hero, he was selfish. So Len made it his mission to annoy the fuck out of him as long as they were on the Waverider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Communication

If there was anything Len hated more than being called a hero, it was Rip Hunter. He was a smug bastard who was chronically egotistical and self serving. He valued his own ambitions more than the lives of the team. And while Len knew that he was being a hypocrite, it irked him that Rip only went on this mission to save his family. It was out of the norm for a guy who wants to save the world to only be in it for personal gain. Len knew real heroes, ones that have sacrificed so much to help out others. Rip wasn’t a hero, he was selfish, but then again, so was Len. 

So he made it his mission to annoy the fuck out of Rip Hunter. Each day he stole one dollar out of his wallet and then when they had to buy things in certain eras he was always short on cash. He also took a millimeter off of Rip’s coat when he was sleeping, every few days, just to drive him crazy. Len was always concerned with the details, so every act of miniscule anarchy, was miniscule, but to the man with the eternal stick up his ass it was a vast treachery. 

He had just spent the night rearranging little things in Rip’s office so he was scatterbrained in the morning, and had decided to get at least a few hours of shut eye, before the brit woke them up with a new mission. He’d finally settled into bed when Jax burst into his room. He looked as if he’d just been to war, which Len found slightly ironic due to his father’s fate, but chose not to say anything. 

“Are you dating Barry?” He asks, his words too fast. 

“Yes. Problem?” Len figured out that Jax had two faces. Angry and excited, but he’d never seen the kid look conflicted before.

“You’re not married to him right?”

“No.”

“Then why is Gideon saying there’s a message for Leonard Allen?” This had Len sitting up quickly from where he was laying down, giving himself a headache in the process. He’d only been dating Barry for six months, and fucking for a few months before that. They were still in the honeymoon phase when Len had gotten on the waverider. It’s not like they were at the exchanging rings and buying a house stage. 

“Gideon, what is the message?” Len asked waiting for her to respond. 

“It is a video message for Mr. Allen’s eyes only.” Jax ran almost as fast as Barry on his way out of the room.

“Give it to me Gideon.” 

“Yes Mr. Allen.” Len could almost feel himself getting used to that last name. Snart was a shitty name that carried too much baggage. If he did end up marrying Barry, a new last name would be like a fresh start. 

Barry’s face appeared on the screen, his hair ruffled and his smile bright. He was in S.T.A.R Labs, wearing one of Len’s grey sweaters, even though it was summer back in Central City. “Oh my god Cisco, it worked!”

“I told you it would!” Cisco called from the other room.

“What’s up Scarlet?” His boyfriend seemed to brighten even more at the sound of his voice.

“Not much, I’m just so glad I finally go this to work!”

“Finally?”

“Yeah, I just spent like three weeks trying to connect to the waverider, but Rip kept blocking us out because he said you needed to work. The only reason we got in was because Jax accidentally removed the wall so he could watch netflix.” 

“You mean I could’ve been talking to you for three weeks and that bastard shut you out?”

“I get where he was coming from though, you’re on this ship to save the world, not talk to me.”

“But I can do both. I could have been doing both for three weeks.” 

“Lenny...”

“I know, I know. Tell me how everything is going back home?” Barry then proceeded to tell him all about the metahuman of the week and what new aspect of his powers that he’d just discovered. Len chimed in during the correct places but really he was planning his revenge on Rip Hunter while he and his boyfriend continued to speak.

Len plotted for weeks, speaking to Barry everyday, whether they were trapped in the 1460’s or the 1960’s. It was when they were trapped in the 1920’s when Len exacted his revenge. He coated the floors with a thin layer of ice and had Gideon shut Rip out of all the controls, so that only Barry could make the ship work again. 

“SNART!” Rip bellowed slipping and sliding towards Len with the rest of the team trailing behind. “What in god’s name possessed you to ice the floors of this ship?”

“I don’t know Rip, I’ve been feeling a little frosty lately.” 

“You will clean this up immediately!”

“Just as soon as you remove the wall that keeps me from talking to Barry.”

“Is that all this is about? We’ve got a world to save, you don’t have time to be making  personal calls!” 

“If you have time to save your family, I’ve got time to talk to my boyfriend.”

“Snart is dating The Flash?” Ray asked looking around at the rest of the team who were too invested in the conflict between Rip and Len to respond to his question.

“Mr. Snart, if you do not defrost this ship immediately I will leave you in the time stream!” 

“You make big threats, Hunter, I want to test your follow through.” Rip made a noise that was an awkward cross between a grunt and a whine. 

“Gideon, please clean up Mr. Snart’s mess!” 

“I’m sorry Captain, but I am no longer authorized to take orders from you.”

“And why not!?” The vein in Rip’s forehead looked as if it’s going to pop and Len was loving every minute of it. He wished he had his phone on him, because that would’ve be the perfect time for pictures. 

“I can only take orders from my creator.” Rip turned slowly towards Len, and if he was afraid of the brit, he probably would’ve fled.

“There a problem Rip?” He said popping the P in the man’s name.

“Mr. Snart, do you have any idea why Gideon is suddenly under Barry Allen’s control?” 

“I don’t know, I haven't talked to my boyfriend in six weeks, thanks to you.” 

Rip scowled at him. “Gideon, can you at least call Mr. Allen?”

“Yes.” 

Suddenly Barry appeared, from where he sat at one of the S.T.A.R Lab’s computers.  “Len! I didn’t think our date was until later, or is it later where you are?” Barry asked not facing Gideon, completely oblivious to the rest of the team’s presence. 

“Excuse me Mr. Allen.” Rip cleared his throat, startling Barry, causing him to turn around in surprise.

“Uh, hey Rip, how’s it going?”  Barry ruffled his hair, a sheepish expression covering his face.

“I don’t have time for pleasantries Mr. Allen, it seems that Mr. Snart has frozen me out of the waverider and I need your permission to regain its control.”

“Oh, uh Gideon? Can you give Rip control of the ship?” 

“Of course Mr. Allen.” As soon as Gideon began defrosting the ship’s floors, he stalked away, but not before glaring at Len. The rest of the crew said hello to Barry, before retreating back to their own rooms, giving the couple some privacy.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Barry screeched, his voice sounded angry but his smile gave him away.

“What can I say Scarlet, I couldn’t just give him the cold shoulder.” 

 


End file.
